I'd Sacrifice Everything For You
by cosplaythingmajigs
Summary: In which Plagg and Tikki are stuck with Master Fu for a day because they are sick, leaving the hero's without the protection that keeps them safe from akumas. What will happen if one of them is akumatized and the other can't do anything to help? Adrienette/ LadyNoir/ Ladrien/ MariChat/ DJAlya


Marinette woke up about 20 minutes before her alarm was supposed to go off and laid in bed for a few moments wondering if she should just get up or try to sleep some more. She could use the extra sleep since it's a Saturday and she's working the morning shift in the bakery, or she could go prepare things early. She had decided to get some more sleep but then quickly sat up looking for Tikki when she heard the little kwami coughing.

"Tikki! Tikki? What's wrong? Where are you?"

"Marinette? *Cough Cough* I-I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you up." Marinette quickly followed the sound of her voice and found her sitting on her desk.

"Oh Tikki!" She quickly wrapped her in her hands and held her close.

"What's wrong? You are burning up! Should I take you back to the healer?"

"*Cough Cough* No, I should be ok *Cough*" Tikki let out a little shiver and Marinette softly put her down onto her pillow.

"No way Tikki. I am taking you to him right away!" Marinette quickly ran around her room packing up her school things and getting dressed as quickly as possible. She threw on her pink pants and a long sleeve black shirt, and instead of her usual blazer she grabbed a black jacket that almost reached to her knees knowing that it would be raining that day. Not wanting to waste anymore time, she left her hair down and threw on a black beanie before quickly digging through her drawer to find something and ran over to Tikki with it.

"I was saving this for the next holiday, But I thought that you should wear it today so you can keep warm outside. It's a jacket for you." She held up a small tiny red jacket covered in black polka dots and smiled at Tikki widely.

"Oh Marinette! I love it! *Cough cough* you're so thoughtful!" Marinette quickly put it on her friend and put her in her purse. "We'll be there soon! I promise!" She quietly but quickly made her way downstairs to the bakery, grabbed a few mini cookies for Tikki, grabbed her black umbrella (which had cat ears) and ran out into the rain.

* * *

"Adrien *cough* Adrien!" Plagg was currently sitting on Adrien's forehead continually poking him to try and wake him up. "*cough cough* Adrien!" Adrien rolled over causing Plagg to fall onto the pillow in front of his face.

"You couldn't have waited until breakfast to ask for cheese?" Adrien said in a sleepy, annoyed voice and rubbed his eyes before sitting up.

"As much as I love cheese and swear that it's the answer to all problems, *cough cough* I'm afraid it won't help right now *cough*" Adrien quickly looked down with wide eyes as he saw his kwami get into a coughing fit.

"Plagg? Are you sick? What do I do? I didn't know fairies could get sick?! What do you need?" Adrien quickly got up to throw on his black rain jacket not even bothering to change into real clothes. Plagg smiled softly touched that Adrien was so worried and flew over to him.

"Kid, *cough* relax it's not that serious. I just need to go to the healer. You have time to get dressed." Adrien quickly grabbed the flying Plagg and made him sit back down onto the bed before quickly putting on his jeans and usual shirt.

"A healer?"

"Yeah. You know, like a doctor. But for kwamis. *cough*"

"I get that, I just didn't know there was somebody else other than Ladybug that knew about kwami's." He finished putting on his shoes and quickly placed Plagg in his jacket pocket and headed downstairs. "Do they know about kwami's?" Plagg sat quietly for a moment mumbling and sighed.

"Just tell them I'm a type of cat. You can *cough cough cough* transform to get there or you'll *cough* get caught leaving."

"No way Plagg, not with how sick you are. I can handle whatever punishment they give me." He said while running out of the house. "Now, are you able to tell me where to go?"

"Yeah, turn left." Adrien quickly raced towards the healers home quietly praying that it wouldn't rain.

* * *

"Is she going to be ok?!" Marinette was sitting down next to the healer as he examined Tikki. He hummed to Marinette in response and was quiet for a few minutes.

"Yes, she will be alright. But unfortunately I think it would be best for your…cat to stay with me for today so I can make sure she gets the medicine and treatment she needs." Master Fu placed Tikki back down onto the pillow and got up to grab a box of supplies.

"A-a-all day? But, what if something happens?" Marinette looked down nervously at Tikki and then at Master Fu who was now across the room looking through his things.

"Marinette, it'll be ok! He knows whats best." Tikki whispered to her.

"But what if there's another attack? What am I supposed to do? I can't do anything without you." She whispered back with a somber expression.

"Marinette, you can do anything! I'll always be there when you need me, and so will Chat. If there's an attack I'll find you right away!"

"Oh Tikki." She lifted Tikki up into a hug and gasped as she saw the clock. "Oh no…I'm so late."

Master Fu turned back around while reading a book, and quietly made his way over.

"Oh, can you not stay today?"

"I-im sorry sir, It's just I have work today." Master Fu sat back down next to Marinette and scratched at his beard.

"That is important. It's just… Miss Tikki here needs to be by the Miraculous to be able to heal completely." Marinette looked up at him in shock and fell back a little bit.

"Wh-what?!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shock you." Marinette looked up at him for a few moments but then quickly grabbed Tikki and raced backwards towards the door.

"YOU WORK WITH HAWKMOTH DON'T YOU?! There's no way I'm giving you my Miraculous!" Just before she reached for the doorknob to leave Tikki flew out of her grasp and into her face.

"Wait! *cough cough* Marinette! We can trust him!" Marinette looked back at Master Fu and then back at Tikki.

"B-but, he wants to separate me from you and the Miraculous. How can I trust him so easily?"

"It is good that you are so protective of your kwami, Marinette. You are an excellent Ladybug. I promise you, I would never ever do anything to harm Miss Tikki." Master Fu stood calmly and Marinette nervously watched as Tikki flew over to lay down onto the pillow.

"…I'm sorry. If Tikki trusts you, I should trust you too. But, how can I trust you to keep my miraculous safe?"

"Because he's super strong and wise!" Master Fu's eyes went wide as he saw Wayzz fly in front of his face then he chuckled softly.

"Wayzz, you weren't supposed to reveal yourself to Ladybug just yet."

"Oh! I'm sorry Master!" He bowed quickly but then excitedly flew over to Tikki and wrapped her in a huge hug. Marinette looked at Wayzz with her mouth open but then looked at Master Fu with bright eyes.

"You're a miraculous holder?! Of course! That's why you can heal Tikki! Is your power to heal?"

She had stepped back towards Master Fu with an excited expression and he chuckled softly.

"I will be more than happy to answer your questions at a later time young one, but I believe you have something to be doing right now."

Marinette jumped and quickly ran out the door as fast as she could but then quickly dashed in.

"H-here are the earrings." She hesitantly handed them over and looked over as Tikki smiled in her direction.

"Before you go Ladybug, there is something you must understand." Marinette looked up at him worriedly and he sighed before continuing. "I'm sure you've realized by now that no matter how upset you get, you and Chat are yet to become akumatized. That is because the miraculous that you are wearing protects you from being controlled, but without it, you are now vulnerable to Hawkmoth. No matter the situation, you must do whatever you can to stay level headed and calm." He placed a hand on the now scared Marinette and smiled. "You were chosen to be Ladybug for a reason. I have faith in you that you can do this." Tikki quickly flew up to hug Mari's cheek and Mari nodded towards Master Fu with determination.

"I promise, I won't let you down."

* * *

"Look Plagg! It's a Chat Noir umbrella!" He chuckled softly as he watched a girl come out of a building and turn the corner ahead of him.

"*cough* That's a new one." Plagg peeked out of the pocket. 'Wow, he just nearly missed Ladybug. What bad luck.' Plagg chuckled to himself knowing that Tikki would be the only other person who knew where Master Fu lived but then realized that if Ladybug was there then that means that Tikki was sick too. 'Oh no. That's not good.'

"This building *cough* hurry!" Adrien looked down at Plagg worriedly but then quickly ran into the building.

"Healer?! Are you here? I need help!" Adrien stood at the entrance of the doorway almost bouncing in his spot impatiently. After a few moments of silence Plagg sighed and flew up a set of stairs trying to sense where Tikki and Wayzz were.

"Plagg, someone will see you!" He ran after him and quickly grabbed him before he went through the door. He then knocked softly and slowly peeked inside.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

Master Fu looked up from his medicine book and smiled at Adrien.

"Well hello there. How can I-"

"TIKKI! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Adrien watched dumbfounded as Plagg escaped his grip and quickly flew around the room. Master Fu watched as Plagg finally spotted Tikki resting on the pillow and flew down to her.

"….Plagg." Plagg froze and slowly looked up into Master Fu's stern eyes.

"Oh…I'm sorry Guardian. I'm just…Tikki." Plagg bowed quickly and Master Fu smiled understandingly at him.

"I know I know, go reunite and relax." Plagg spun around excitedly then crashed into the red kwami.

"Plagg?!"

"TIKKI!"

"PLAGG!"

"Plagg?"

"WAYZZ!" Adrien stood still shocked in the doorway and he slowly leaned up against the door and slid towards the floor.

"…What?" Master Fu chuckled at him and waved Adrien over.

"No need to be afraid Chat Noir. This is a safe place for you, Ladybug, and your kwamis. This wasn't the way you were supposed to find out, but you were bound to sooner or later."

Adrien worked his way over to sit next to Fu and slowly smiled wide. "Theres another miraculous wielder?! Are you one also?!"

"Yes, and yes. This is Wayzz, he is my kwami." Upon hearing his name, Wayzz flew over to Adrien and bowed to him.

"Hello, young guardian."

"Hello! Are you a turtle?"

"Haha yes!"

Adrien sat practically shaking in excitement. He had so many questions he wanted to ask and now he has somebody who can answer them. He was about to ask how long Fu had been a miraculous wielder but then he caught the little red kwami laying down.

"Is-Are you ladybug's kwami?"

Tikki looked up at Adrien for the first time and her eyes immediately went wide.

"….oh my. What a plot twist." Adrien looked at her with a confused expression before she started laughing.

"Sorry haha! Yes I am! *Cough cough* Nice to meet you Chat Noir!"

"What's so funny? Come on tell me!" Plagg was practically begging for Tikki to tell him. Adrien smiled and was happy to see Plagg so happy. He picked up almost immediately that, Plagg looked at Tikki like she was the stinkiest most delicious piece of camembert ever, and he couldn't wait to tease him about it.

"No way. I'm not telling you."

"Pleasseeeeeeeeeee." Plagg was practically rolling around on the pillow in front of her and she couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"Alright! *cough* alright, but no telling Adrien!"

Adrien perked up at the mention of his name. "And why not?"

Plagg looked at Adrien with the most serious expression he had ever seen him have ever. "Because Tikki said so." Adrien was shocked to hear this answer but smiled softly as he saw Plagg scoot closer to Tikki.

Master Fu chuckled and turned to Adrien. "They are yin and yang after all."

"Oh my god. How did I not realize that? Ladybug and I are yin and yang!" Adrien threw his arms up with excitement and turned to Master Fu with a huge smile.

"Yes. You balance each other out perfectly. Similar to how Plagg and Tikki balance each other out." Adrien then went into dreamland about how that meant that he and Ladybug were practically meant for each other and he couldn't wait to tell her about it. 'Wait, can I even tell Ladybug I was here? Obviously right? Because she clearly knows who he is also. Why didn't she tell me?'

"WHAT? NO WAY! HER?! That's priceless!" Adrien snapped out of his daydream to see the three kwamis practically rolling around in laughter and coughing in between. Master Fu sighed and lightly poked them.

"I know it's been a long time since you've seen each other, but you must rest. I will get you something to eat." Master Fu rose from his place on the ground and left to make some tea and to get the kwami's some of their favorite treats. Adrien took this opportunity to stand up and look around the room some more. He looked at a piece of traditional Chinese artwork for awhile then let his eyes wander over to the table. Something small and shiny caught his eye and when he went over to investigate it, he quickly grabbed it and turned around as Fu walked back into the room.

"Why do you have her Miraculous?" Even though he was incredibly angry and worried, he was trying his best to sound as calm as possible because if Ladybug's kwami and Plagg trusted him, he needs to try to as well.

"Ah, I can understand your anger Chat, but I promise Ladybug is safe. In order for a kwami to heal fully, they must be near their miraculous, and Ladybug unfortunately could not stay with us today, so she had to leave her miraculous behind."

"But, what if there is an akuma attack?"

"Then I will go to her!" Tikki said with a wide smile. "Plus I have faith in her! Even without the mask *cough* she is strong and brave!" Adrien smiled widely at that. Of course she is, she is his lady after all. She'd be able to handle anything life throws at her.

"My master can protect the miraculous!" He looked over to Wayzz as he spoke up and smiled.

"I'm sure he will." He looked over to Fu and bowed slightly. "I'm sorry for doubting you, If Ladybug trusts you, then I do as well.

"You don't need to apologize young guardian, you are smart to question those around you. Now, do you like sugar in your tea?"

"Ah um, y-yes please sir." Just as he was about to sit back down, his phone started ringing in his pocket and he sighed loudly. "Of all the times… Hello father!" He said into the phone, but then quickly pulled his phone away from his ear as he heard him yelling.

"What were you doing sneaking out so early into the morning! Did you seriously think I wouldn't have noticed? Where are you? I will send a car immediately!" Adrien quickly went into the hallway hoping that Master Fu hadn't heard his father.

"NO! Um, I mean I'll come home immediately. I'm sorry I shouldn't have left without permission. I just wanted to get something for Nathalie since her birthday is soon. I apologize and I promise it won't happen again." Adrien held tightly onto his phone hoping that that would be a good enough excuse for his father. The line was silent for a few moments before he heard his dad sigh.

"Just come home immediately." And then he heard the line go dead. 'He just doesn't trust me with anything does he?' He sighed and tried to compose himself before reentering the room.

"Master Fu? I'm terribly sorry but I must take my leave now. H-here is my Miraculous. Please take good care of Plagg." He was trying hard to stay calm, but he felt his eyes watering anyways. Embarrassed, he quickly bowed to Master Fu, patted Plagg, on his head, and quickly ran out of the building. Master Fu sighed and continued mixing his tea.

"Master Fu?" Tikki spoke quietly and looked at Plagg nervously.

"Yes Tikki?"

"You weren't able to warn him about the akumas." Plagg quickly shot up worriedly.

"We have to go after him! He needs to know! His father-"

"Plagg, I know how worried you are. But we must have faith that Chat Noir will be able to take care of himself." He reached out and cradled Plagg in his hands. "I know about the situation with his father, but I'm sure he can handle himself for awhile." Plagg sighed and looked over to Tikki before replying.

"…I'm not so sure about that."

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm late Papa! But I wanted to surprise you guys with the caramel latte's you like from that one shop." She placed three coffee cups onto the counter, one already stained with light pink lipstick, and hugged her father hello. He hugged her back tightly and fussed with her hair.

"Aww thank you sweetie. It's alright, everything is done you just need to man the cashier." He grabbed the two other coffees and headed upstairs to give one to his wife.'

"I'm on it!" She saluted him and took her place at the cashier. She couldn't stop herself from playing with her now naked ears. For the first time in a long time, she felt alone. Usually Tikki would always be there to keep her company, but now she just felt like a part of her was missing. 'Oh Tikki, please get well soon.' She sighed and absentmindedly drew onto her pad of paper before deciding to see if Alya was awake yet.

To: Alya the Best Friend and Blogger Ever 3

SOS! BORED OUT OF MY MIND AT THE SHOP COME VISIT MEEEE :'( :'( :'(

-M-

As soon as she put her phone down she heard it buzzing.

To: Mari Agreste, aka Future World Designer

You're lucky I forgot to turn my alarm off from school. On my way girl! Save me a croissant!

-A-

Marinette smiled wide and jumped in excitement. She wasn't used to being alone so she was relieved that Alya was going to come over. She quickly made her friend a cup of coffee, black with three sugars and some milk, and set a croissant out on a plate with Alya written with Chocolate sauce. She may of went overboard with the decoration and added some ladybugs and flowers and a little cat also. She chuckled at herself once she finished.

"Hey Tikki look at what I did!" She waited to hear the little giggle of her friend before she realized she wasn't there. She sighed and turned away from the counter to put away the sauce. "Don't be sad Marinette. Focus on the happy!" She slapped her face lightly and turned around when she heard the door to the bakery open.

"Alya!" She practically jumped on to her friend and squeezed tightly. 'Huh? Why does she smell like cologne?' She leaned back to tease her friend about being around a boy but then froze in place and almost screamed when she came face to face with somebody who definitely wasn't Alya.

"A-Adrien! I'm so sorry! A-ah g-good morning! What are you doing here?" She laughed nervously and quickly went behind the cash register to put some distance between her and Adrien.

Adrien had been walking home when he decided to stop in and grab some breakfast and maybe a latte before he had to get yelled at. He certainly wasn't expecting to be pounced on once he entered the shop, but he didn't really mind it. He was incredibly shocked, but something about Marinette's hug somehow made him feel better. It seemed so familiar to him, but he couldn't remember ever hugging her before. He laughed as he saw how embarrassed she was and followed her to the register, staying at the front of it.

"It's alright Marinette. Don't worry, I needed a hug anyways so thank you." He smiled at her and turned to look at the pastries that were on display. Marinette looked at him with wide eyes before smiling softly.

"O-of course! Whenever you need a hug!" She was immediately embarrassed again and hid her face in her hands. 'Oh gosh where's Alya when I need her?' She looked up again when she heard Adrien chuckle.

"I'm guessing Alya is coming?" He said pointing at the plate Marinette had decorated.

"Ah-um yes!" She played with her hands and tried to figure out what else to say. They stood awkwardly in silence for a few moments before she spoke up again. "Is there a-anything I can get you?"

"Oh, yeah! Can I get a croissant? And this chocolate cookie? Ooh and this mini quiche?"

"Y-yeah." She quickly placed his order in a box and rang him up at the cashier. "U-um its $8.00." (U.S. Money) As he reached into his pocket to get his money, Alya walked into the shop yawning and was immediately attacked by Marinette.

"Alya!" Alya laughed and patted her friend on the head. "Help," Marinette whispered, "I'm acting so stupid in front of him." Marinette released her friend and then immediately ducked into safety behind her. Alya laughed again and walked over to Adrien.

"Hey Adrien? Whatcha doing here? Early photoshoot or something?"

"Hey Alya! Nah, just couldn't sleep, so I decided to come to the best bakery in town!"

Alya smiled and pulled Marinette out from behind her.

"U-um. Yo-you're the best! I- I mean thank you!" She quickly ran behind the register, remembering that he hasn't paid yet and took the ten off the counter to get him change. After she nervously handed it back to him, he waved bye to the girls before heading towards the door.

"Girl," Alya whispered, "ask him out!"

"What?! No way!" Alya sighed and turned back towards Adrien. "Yo Adrien!"

"Alyaaa." Marinette crouched down to hide behind the register, but peeked her eyes over it to watch Adrien turn back around.

"Yeah?"

"You know that worksheet on particle physics? Well Marinette and I are totally bogus at that subject, but I heard you rock in it. Can you tutor us today? We can go to the park and make it a picnic with Nino." Adrien smiled excitedly and quickly shook his head yes.

"Of course! Just text me the time! Bye Alya! Bye Mari!" He waved one more time before ducking out of the shop. He was shocked to be invited out by the girls, but happy nevertheless. 'At least now I won't be alone today.' He thought and headed home looking forward to his afternoon.

"See? Was that so hard?" Alya chuckled at Marinette who was still hiding and leaned against the counter.

"Pshh, I was just about to ask that." Marinette waved her hand towards her friend but then handed her the plate and coffee.

"Of course you were. Aw girl this is so cute! I'm so posting this on my blog!" She took her phone out to take a picture of the decorated croissant and joined Marinette behind the counter.

"Soo… what happened before I got here?" Marinette's face turned bright red before she tugged on her ponytails and sighed loudly.

"I thought he was you when he came in so I attacked him in a hug screaming ALYA! But then I realized, hey, Alya smells like cologne, and so I thought you were with a boy so I was going to tease you but then I let go and BAM! I was face to face with Adrien and he was SO CLOSE and then he said he needed a hug and thanked me so I said Whenever you need a hug! Oh god! Why did I say that? Then he ordered some food then you came in and asked him out…oh my god….I'm hanging out with Adrien today. What do I wear? Alya help!" Marinette had been pacing behind the counter waving her hands wildly before she rested her head onto Alya's shoulder.

"HAHA calm down girl, Alya's got you." She patted her head again before digging into the croissant. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Lock me in my room for the rest of my life to save me from embarrassing myself?" Alya laughed and the two went back and forth trying to figure out what Marinette should wear.

A few hours later they stood in Marinette's room staring at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing black rain boots with light blue bows on it, with black jeans and a light blue turtleneck sweater that matched her eyes with the black jacket she had been wearing earlier that morning. She had her in her usual pigtails and was playing with one nervously.

"You look so cute! Smile!" Marinette hid her face as Alya snapped a picture and then collapsed into her desk chair, spinning a few times before stopping to look at her computer screensaver of Adrien.

"What if he thinks I look weird? Or he finds out that I am weird?"

"Girl…I think he already knows how weird you are."

"Alyaaa!" Marinette hit her head on her desk secretly wishing she had Tikki there as well. Alya laughed and walked over to her.

"I'm kidding! Besides, being weird is what makes you unique, and I'm sure he'll love it. Now…text him." Marinette's head shot up in shock as she stared at her friend in disbelief.

"No way!"

"It's the perfect excuse as to why you have his number! I gave it to you so you can text him once you got off work. AND he'll have your number so he can text you whenever he wants."

Marinette whined and quickly typed into her phone.

To: Handsome Boy

Hey! It's Marinette! Just got off work if you are ready! What type of sandwiches do you like? Just want to make sure you like the food at the picnic! OK! Talk to you soon! :)

-M-

She quickly hit send and then threw her phone towards Alya.

"WAS THAT OK?!"

"Hahaha why didn't you as before sending it?" Marinette's eyes went wide before she threw her head back and and shut her eyes tightly out of embarrassment. "Yes, this is fine! Come on let's go make the food." Alya said practically dragging the embarrassed Marinette down the stairs.

* * *

Adrien took as long as he could on the walk home, making sure to smell every flower he came across and to engage in every conversation he had with a fan. Unfortunately, he made it home quicker than he had hoped. After pocketing the rest of his treats from the bakery, he slowly made his way into the house where he saw Nathalie standing at the door the second he made it inside.

"What were you thinking sneaking out so early in the morning? We were all so worried about you!"

"Sure you were." Adrien mumbled quietly trying to avoid conversation. At this point he just wanted to go sleep in his room until Marinette and Alya messaged him. He slowly made his way past Nathalie when she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I really was worried Adrien. I'm sorry if we upset you. Next time, no matter what time it is, please tell me when you're leaving." Adrien turned around and smiled at her. Even if it seemed that his father didn't care that much, at least Nathalie did.

"Thank you Nathalie, I'm sorry for worrying you. I promise I will." She smiled softly but then composed herself.

"Your father said that if there is another gaming system that you would like in your room we can purchase it for you." 'I take that back,' Adrien thought, 'he doesn't care at all. He's always just buying me things to make up for the bad father he is.'

"Thank you, I'll think about it." He turned back around and quickly made his way to his room. Once inside he immediately plopped down onto his bed to rest. 'Maybe I should ask Nino what he would like to play with me and buy it.' He thought before immediately zonking out. In his dreams he saw him and Ladybug swinging through the skies, only stopping to take in the beautiful sights in the city and to share a romantic kiss or two. Whenever he had dreams like this, it always ended with Ladybug professing his love for him and them flying dramatically into the sunset, but this time she had lead him to their spot onto the Eiffel Tower and just sat quietly onto the ledge for awhile.

 _"Chat?" She finally stood up from the ledge as they heard her earrings beep once._

 _"Is this goodnight My Lady?" She looked at him and smiled taking a few steps closer to him._

 _"No." His eyes opened wide and he stared at her in disbelief._

 _"Ladybug? A-are you sure?" He placed a hand gently onto her shoulder. She smiled again and grabbed his hand. Her earrings beeped again._

 _"No, I'm not. But I don't have a choice Chat Noir. You're going to find out, very soon. Please, " she gripped his hand tighter as her eyes started to tear up, "Please don't be disappointed in me."_

 _"M-my lady, I would never be disappointed in you." He brought his hand from her shoulder to her cheek, brushing away a few tears that had fallen. She snuggled her face into it and cried some more as her earrings beeped once more._

 _"Chat…behind this mask, I'm just a shy, clumsy mess of a girl. I'm a nobody. I just- I just don't want you to leave once you see who I really am." After a few moments of silence, he hugged her as her earrings beeped again._

 _"I don't care who is behind that mask." She hugged him tighter and buried her face into his neck. "I'm in love with you, no matter who you are." She pulled away and looked at him with a red face. She smiled softly at him with sad eyes before reaching up onto her tiptoes to bring herself closer to him. He closed his eyes, waiting for her kiss, but instead he felt her breath in his ear._

 _"Protect me Chat," She whispered, "I need you. I need your help." Her earrings beeped one last time and they were enveloped in pink light._

Adriens eyes opened wide as he jolted straight up panting slightly from his dream. He grabbed at his chest, clutching his shirt in his hand tightly trying to slow down is breathing.

' _I need you. I need your help.'_ He replayed Ladybug's words in his mind over and over again and he began to feel very anxious.

"Breathe," he told himself while standing up and pacing by his bed. "Breathe. She's okay, she's okay. It was just a dream." ' _Please don't be disappointed in me.'_ He stopped abruptly and sat himself down onto the corner of his bed. 'Does she really feel that way?' He buried is head in his hands and lightly pulled on his hair.

"But she's everything to me." *BEEP BEEP* Adrien jumped up and fell off his bed as he heard his phone ring. He stayed on the floor for a few moments before standing up and chuckling at himself while grabbing his phone.

From: Unknown Number

Hey! It's Marinette! Just got off work if you are ready! What type of sandwiches do you like? Just want to make sure you like the food at the picnic! OK! Talk to you soon! :)

-M-

He smiled and went to go put on his rain coat as he saved her number and replied.

To: Princess

Any type is fine! I'll start heading over to the park now :)

-A-

He made his way by the door and waited for a few moments before realizing that Plagg wasn't there to fly into his shirt pocket. For the first time that day, he played with his empty finger and he felt more lonesome than usual. Everything felt like it did before he became Chat Noir. Empty, and quiet. It was like everything was back to normal, and he hated it. He quickly shook the thought out of his head and made his way towards Nathalie's office. Once he made it there, he knocked quietly before entering.

"Nathalie?"

"Yes Adrien?" She glanced at him quickly before returning to her computer.

"I'm going out to tutor my friends in particle physics and have lunch with them. I won't be far."

"Does your father know about this?"

"U-um, I'll make sure to tell him right away." He nodded at Nathalie and made his way out of the office, but instead of going to his father he decided to just leave. 'If I tell him he'd never let me go.' He made his way outside into the cold weather and debated weather or not if it was a good day for a picnic. 'At least it doesn't look like it's going to rain.' He thought. He put on some fuzzy black gloves and stuck his hands into his coat pockets to attempt to keep warm. As he did that, he felt the croissant he had bought that morning in his pocket and he happily ate it as he walked towards the park. His phone soon buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out.

From: Princess

Okay! Sounds good! Alya, Nino, and I are here so be safe! look both ways before crossing the street and such, bye!

-M-

Adrien laughed at the message and couldn't help but smile widely. 'Marinette is so caring.' he thought.

To: Princess

I will! Thank you for caring it's sweet.

-A-

He hit send as he entered the entrance of the park and made his way towards the fountain where he saw his friends. Marinette and Alya sat on the edge of the fountain staring at Marinette's phone smiling happily and Nino was laying on his back on top of a picnic blanket eating a sandwich and listening to music.

"NINO! You were supposed to wait for Adrien!" Alya snatched the sandwich out of his hand and when Nino sat up to retaliate he noticed Adrien.

"Yo Adrien! He's here, can I eat now?" Adrien laughed at his best friend and sat beside him as Alya reluctantly handed him back his food.

"Hey Adrien!"

"Hey Alya! Hey Marinette!" Marinette looked up from her phone and for the first time realized Adrien was sitting right in front of her (She was staring at the text messages they had). She blushed slightly and awkwardly waved.

"H-hey." She quickly put her phone away and sat criss crossed on the fountain. Alya chuckled and grabbed the rest of the sandwiches out of her bag and threw them in the middle while Nino took out his textbook and notebook.

"So," he said, "physics time?" Marinette and Alya froze momentarily before slowly looking at each other and laughing. Adrien grabbed a turkey sandwich and began to eat it while staring at them confused and Nino just sighed.

"Is there something on my face?" Adrien looked at him and shook his head.

"Nah."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Then what the heck is so funny?" Marinette and Alya calmed down and sat on the ground in front of the boys to eat.

"We forgot to bring our school stuff." Alya said and giggled some more. The girls had forgotten that their cover for the get together was to study because they were so worried about what Marinette was going to wear. Nino stared at them in silence and just put his books away.

"What's so funny about that though?"

"Oh nothiiiing." Marinette sung out and took off her fingerless gloves to eat without getting them dirty. Adrien watched all his friends and realized that even though they were a bit weird, he was so thankful to have them. Especially on that day where he didn't have Plagg to keep him company.

"That's ok!" He spoke up while grabbing some food. "I'm happy to just be around you guys. We can just study together another day."

"Sounds good dude." Nino smiled at him.

About half an hour later, all the sandwiches were eaten and they were all laying on the grass playing a game of truth or dare. So far no one had chosen dare, much to Alya's disappointment because she really wanted to dare Adrien and Marinette to kiss, but she was keeping her hopes up.

"Alya!" Adrien yelled. "Truth or Dare?"

"Hmmm…I choose… DARE!" They all pretended to gasp dramatically.

"Dun-dun-dun!" Nino sang out. Adrien sat up to try to think of a good dare. After a minute with no luck, he decided to ask for help.

"Pst, Marinette." He leaned over to Marinette to whisper into her ear, not noticing how red she was.

"What would be a good dare for her?" Marinette thought quietly before smiling widely and sat up quickly to whisper back to Adrien. He gasped and laughed, then put his hand up to high five Mari. She nervously high fived him and turn towards Alya waiting to see her face.

"Alya! I have decided your fate!" Adrien yelled dramatically.

"Oh really now? Cause to me it looked like Marinette did and girl better watch out." Marinette laughed as Alya and Nino sat up in anticipation.

"Alya Césaire!"

"Adrien Agreste!"

"Nino Lahiffe!" Nino declared and Marinette broke out laughing while Alya glared at him and Adrien tried to maintain his straight face.

"I hereby sentence you to… no recording the next akuma attack!"

"…oh shit." Nino said as Adrien and Marinette started laughing at Alya's blank face. Nino slowly started laughing too and Alya looked like she was about to break into laughter as well but managed to keep a straight face and slowly looked at Marinette trying her best to look angry.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Marinette quickly sat up straight and composed her face pretending to be terrified.

"I-I'm so sorry Alya! Please don't punish me!" She pretended to bow to her and Adrien and Nino just laughed harder.

"Your fate has already been decided!" She yelled and they all got quiet and waited to see what she would say. "You have one choice. Dare….or DARE!"

"OOOOHHHHHHHHH!" Adrien yelled.

"Don't do this Alya! She doesn't deserve it! That's too cruel!" Nino pretended to cry.

"It's alright." Marinette said calmly. She patted Nino's head and nervously patted Adrien's knee. "This is what I deserve. It has…It has been nice knowing you." She pretended to cry and Adrien patted her shoulder.

"I will never forget you!" He hugged her tightly and she turned beet red finally making Alya laugh.

"A-a-alright. I have made my decision. I choose…DARE!"

"Marinette NOOOO!" Nino exclaimed and he and Adrien began crying.

"Marinette," Alya said with a evil grin that made Marinette actually get nervous. "This is the end for you." Adrien and Nino dramatically cried louder and Marinette hid her face in her hands to try and hide her laughter. She was the happiest she had been in a long time. It would have been perfect if only Tikki was there too.

"I hereby…DARE YOU TOO KI-"

 _*bring-bring bring-bring*_

Marinette and Alya looked over as Adrien pulled out his phone and sighed, causing Nino to keep his dramatic hold on him.

"Don't answer it man, don't interrupt the court or else Madam Césaire will end you as well!"

"I got to Nino." He stood up sadly. "It seems as though the King wants to speak to me. Wish me well." He said as he answered his phone and walked a bit away from the group.

"Damn, and I had a great dare too. It looks like you will live to see another day Marinette."

"Yayy!" Marinette said and she laid back down on her back and turned her head to look at Adrien. "Poor Adrien…I wish there was a way to adopt him into my family." Nino laughed and agreed.

"Don't we all."

"I just…I want to help him, but I don't know how."

"Mari…" Alya laid down next to her and Nino played with his hat.

"He doesn't deserve to be treated like that." Mari said. "I…I want to be able to protect him. Today was the first time I've been able to be around him for so long and I'm finally getting to know him better. He's always doing things for other people… and I just wish there was something I could do for him." It was silent for a few moments before Nino spoke up.

"Oh my god…You like Adrien." Mari immediately blushed and Alya laughed at Nino.

"Welcome to the party Nino. You're only about a few months late." They all laughed and turned to see Adrien walking back towards them.

* * *

"Yes, Father?"

"Where have you been?! I send Nathalie to go and get you to talk about an upcoming campaign and I had to hear from her that you left?! You are supposed to tell me these things Adrien. I swear every single day you spend around that Nino kid your behavior just gets worse and worse."

"It-It wasn't Nino I swear! It was my fault!"

"I don't know why I even allowed you to hang out with him again."

"Dad, no, it isn't his fault please listen…"

"If you had told me this afternoon where you were going I would have listened."

"No you wouldn't have! You never do!" The second he said that Adrien quickly opened his eyes in shock and nervously messed with his hair. "F-father I'm sorry I didn't mean to speak to you like that." The line stayed smiled for a few moments only causing him to get more and more anxious. "Father?"

"You are to come home immediately, right now, and every day right after classes. No more hanging out with this Nino kid during your free time. One more outburst like this and I will have no choice but to put you back into homeschooling. Text Nathalie your location immediately and she will come get you." The line went dead before Adrien even had the chance to reply and he stared at his phone for a few seconds before he began to cry quietly.

"You never listen." He heard his friends laughter and he turned around to head towards them to tell them goodbye.

"Hey Adrien, everything okay?" Alya asked once he had returned. Adrien pretended to smile and reached down to grab his bag keeping his eyes hidden underneath his bangs.

"Yeah, I just need to go home."

"A-Adrien?" Marinette asked quietly. He looked up at her and Nino immediately pulled him to sit down once they saw that he was crying.

"C'mon dude. Talk to us." Adrien sat quietly for a few moments before pulling his knees towards him and gripping his phone in his hand tightly. He hid his face in his arms and tried to stop crying. Marinette nervously played with her hands and tried to speak up.

"U-um Adrien? It's okay if you d-don't want to tell us, but we are here for you. And I-I had a lot of fun with you today. I-I want to help you no matter what!" Adrien looked up and tried to smile at her but he couldn't bring himself to.

"He…he just never listens! He never cares about what I have to say! I should have told him where I was going, but if I did he wouldn't have let me come. I messed up…I messed up and now I can't see you guys anymore. " He hugged himself tighter and put his head back down.

"What do you mean?" Nino asked.

"It means I can't talk to you guys anymore! He always takes away the things that makes me happy! He didn't even try to listen to me! He completely ignored what I said. He doesn't even care."

"Adrien.." Nino said quietly.

"Maybe that's why my mom isn't around anymore. Maybe she got tired of him too."

"Adrien..you need to calm down man." Nino said with a shaky voice.

"But it's not like he seems to care that she's gone anyways! He just wants to make me feel unhappy too!"

"ADRIEN!" Alya finally screamed at him.

Adrien quickly snapped his head up to look at her, but he couldn't see her. All he saw was a black and purple butterfly floating right above his phone. It was getting closer and closer, and the colors filled his vision. But then suddenly it was gone and all he could see was Marinette. She sat on her knees in front of him with one hand keeping her up and the other wrapped around the akuma in front of his face. Her hand fell slightly and then he saw her eyes. Those big blue eyes, full of relief but terror at the same time. He watched as her eyes began to fill with so many emotions at once, yet she smiled at him. And then he saw them change into nothing at all, emotionless, with a purple butterfly appearing around them.


End file.
